Roçar de mãos
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: "Era um anjo do Senhor e, por mais que tentasse negar isso a si mesmo, não lhe era permitido estar sentado naquele lugar pensando no que ele estava pensando porque não era exatamente algo condizente com seu ser." Dastiel.Fluffy.


**Aviso: **Insinuações de Dastiel.

**Disclaimer:** SPN é do genial Eric Kripke que morreu no 6x15.

* * *

**Roçar de mãos**

Castiel suspirou. O som do mar se quebrando nas rochas e a maneira com que a brisa marítima atingia seu corpo, arrepiando sua pele, fazia com que ele se sentisse menos confuso, como se apenas o fato de estar ali, na areia, já bastasse para clarear as ideias de sua mente e de seu coração.

Uma criança passou com a mãe catando conchinhas que eram trazidas pelas ondas geladas do mar, outras duas crianças destruíam alegremente seu castelo de areia apenas para se enterrarem até os pescoços no mesmo local. As risadas felizes e a alegria que emanava de todos aqueles humanos fazia com que ele se sentisse pequeno, ínfimo, diante de tamanha felicidade. Não podia saber o significado de felicidade, não podia senti-la. Não era humano.

Não, não era. Era um anjo do Senhor e, por mais que tentasse negar isso a si mesmo, não lhe era permitido estar sentado naquele lugar pensando no que ele estava pensando porque não era exatamente algo condizente com seu ser. Contudo, naquele momento, ele fingiu que se esquecera desse detalhe para poder pensar com a consciência limpa. O motivo de sua reflexão tinha nome, sobrenome e sentimentos tão confusos quanto os seus.

Dean Winchester. O nome que ecoava em sua mente, o homem causador daquele amor que pulsava em seu coração e sua alma e que crescia mais e mais, dia após dia. Dean era a única pessoa que em toda a sua existência o fizera suspirar daquela forma, o fizera se questionar sobre o que estava sentindo. Ora, "sentindo"! Ele nem deveria sentir, quem dirá questionar o que sente! Não. Ele não deveria sentir, muito menos questionar ou pensar. Porque ele era uma criatura celestial, era feito de luz, não passava de uma ilusão em carne e osso, não era nada mais do que uma simples alma sem corpo. Precisava, ora, do consentimento de um humano para ser, de fato, corpóreo. Era tão tolo quanto todos aqueles anjos que caíram por humanos que ele criticara no passado. Se tornara um deles, cada dia mais próximo da queda devido a Dean, não que o culpasse por ser quem era e por fazer com que ele as coisa involuntárias que fazia, não, isso nunca, mas era um fato inegável. Cairia logo e por causa de Dean.

Meneou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. O vento agora bagunçava seus cabelos negros e espessos, sussurrando coisas que ele não era capaz de ouvir. Conhecera um anjo caído que dissera que o vento eram as palavras de Deus para os anjos que não podiam voltar para o Céu para encontrá-lo e, assim, ouvir como seguir em frente. Não acreditara nisso, à princípio, mas depois se perguntou se valia à pena objetar sobre algo tão íntimo como uma crença. Acreditava em coisas que nenhum outro acreditava, como o fato de Deus estar vivo, então não podia zombar da crença dos outros, sejam eles celestes ou terrenos. Jurou, desde o âmago de seu ser, que pode ouvir palavras serem formadas pelo sussurro do vento. Não conseguiu indentificá-las, pareciam ser dum idioma desconhecido, e então sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

Uma mão quente e forte tocou seu ombro e ele não precisou se virar para ver quem era. Conhecia o toque de Dean como alguém conhece o toque da pessoa amada; um sorriso mínimo brincou em seus lábios. Era de todo irônico Dean aparecer ali justamente quando pensava nele. Só então Castiel se lembrou do motivo real de estar na praia. Os Winchester estavam solucionando um caso relativamente fácil de um espírito errante na praia de Santa Mônica e resolveram se instalar ali por perto, em um hotel barato, para não terem de dormir no carro outra vez.

-Vamos pra casa, Cass.

Mais uma vez, o anjo suspirou e se levantou, tocando a mão de Dean com delicadeza ao ficar em pé. Não entrelaçara seus dedos, talvez porque soubesse o que Dean acharia disso, mas manteve a mão ali, próxima à do outro, apenas a intenção de uma carícia em seu gesto sutil. Por hora, não tinha mais dúvidas.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrevi em dez minutos na aula de espanhol O.o meu recorde. A gente estava fazendo um exercício com a música "Para tu amor" do Juanes e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Dastiel. Aí surgiu isso.


End file.
